The Celebration Within
by yumeyana
Summary: Koganei comes home to the Hanabishi residence after a day in school. Questions are swirling in his mind...


The Celebration Within  
  
  
It was a beautiful day. The late-afternoon sun shone brightly on Sakoshita Yanagi's house as she cooked dinner for the family. Young Yanagi usually had a smile on her face whenever she cooked but now, she wasn't wearing one.  
  
"I'm home!" Recca's adopted little brother, Kaoru, shouted as he opened the door.  
  
Frowning, Yanagi (who was still holding a ladle) emerged form the kitchen.  
  
"Why did you come home so late, Kaoru-kun? You were supposed to come home early and cook, remember?"  
  
Kaoru tossed his bag near the stairs and slumped on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Yanagi-neechan. But today's program started late and ended late."  
  
"What program?"  
  
"Hello?! Earth to Yanagi-neechan! It's the English week remember?! They had the Poetic Serenade today."  
  
"Oh. Well, get dressed now. Be thankful that I'm doing the cooking, mind you," Yanagi told him as she went back to the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru, however, followed his sister to the kitchen.  
  
"You need something, Kaoru?"  
  
"Yanagi-neechan, do you know how the English week started? I mean, why do we have to celebrate it every year?"  
  
"Actually," Yanagi paused," I don't know. But I can tell you my version, if you like."  
  
Yanagi was known for her writing and story-telling skills. She smiled at her brother mischievously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sure, Yanagi-neechan!"  
  
Yanagi sat on the chair across her brother and smiled.  
  
"This is how the English week started… for me, that is…  
  
"Once upon a time, in the faraway land of Englecia, there ruled a princess of great beauty, courage, and not-to-mention intelligence named Eaylena (ee-a-lina). She led the country better than her father, as long as her sisters, and her brothers were concerned. The Englecians were known for speaking fluent English, for this was their official language. Princess Eaylena wanted so much to let the English language be known to all. So, with a heavy but determined heart, she left her kingdom to her very intelligent and handsome brother (believe me, they all are intelligent and good-looking!) and set off to find a place where she can teach.  
  
"She traveled from kingdom to kingdom, but no one would let her in. But she was still determined to let herself be heard, so she set off once again. And as the sun opened its eyes to the world, Eaylena saw another kingdom called Filinestica. Hoping against hope that she would finally be accepted there, she knocked on its big walls.  
  
"In a foreign language, the voice said, "Who wants to set foot inside our palace walls? Friend or foe?"  
  
"Friend," Eaylena replied, thinking it might be the best word to say.  
  
"It must have really been the best word for the guard opened the gates. Her eyes widened in awe at what she saw. Filinestica was a very nice... no, wonderful place! The guard smiled at her and motioned her inside.   
  
"Princess Eaylena told the guard that she wanted to see the ruler of Filinestica, but the man didn't seem to understand her. Instead, the guard continued to make various signs using his hand, which the princess could not understand.  
  
"The guard continued on making signs when it suddenly struck Eaylena. No, the guard wasn't mute, he just didn't know how to speak. The guard could only talk to her through signs.  
  
"Elated, Eaylena told him through signs and some words what she wanted. The guard nodded, finally understanding what she meant. He lead her to a carriage that, which presumed, would lead her to the palace."  
  
"Yanagi-neechan, just how beautiful is Filinestica? You've been telling me that Eaylena found Filinestica beautiful, but I can't imagine it," Kaoru said, interrupting the story.  
  
"You're so impatient, Kaoru-kun! I'm coming to that part."  
  
"Gomen, Yanagi-neechan! Go on with the story," Kaoru said somberly, then added to himself, "Recca-niichan might kill if he hears I did that to his Yanagi-hime."   
  
"Thank you! Well here it goes again…  
  
"As the carriage drove to the palace, Eaylena could just stare in utter amazement at the sights she was seeing. The mountains and hills were covered with trees, the rivers and lakes were as clear as crystal and you could see several kinds of fishes and other sea creatures of every color, size and shape, there were birds chirping and soaring high in the sky. Everywhere you look, the place is bursting with life.  
  
"Now, are you convinced, Kaoru-kun?"  
  
Kaoru just nodded, almost fervently. Yanagi smiled.  
  
"Now, back to the story. Eaylena was still in a state of awe when the carriage stopped. She was told, again with the use of symbols, that this was the palace. She stepped out of the carriage and what she saw continued to amaze her. The palace, form outside was really so BIG! And as she was ushered inside the palace, she was even more amazed. For a not-so-educated land, this palace was REALLY AMAZING! But what amazed our princess the most was the handsome prince who seemed to be very educated."  
  
"Welcome to Filinestica, princess," he said as he kneeled in front of her and kissed her fingertips.   
  
"I am Phillip, crown prince of Filinestica. Please feel absolutely welcome here, dear princess."  
  
"Thank you for giving me such a simple but very warm welcome, Prince Phillip. I am Princess Eaylena of Englecia."  
  
"Come and join me for lunch, your majesty."  
  
"Thank you. It would be a pleasure to join you."  
  
"The Prince was certainly charming and handsome. But Princess Eaylena was taught to keep her emotions intact while doing business."  
  
"May I ask," the prince said as he pulled a chair for Eaylena, "Why would a beautiful princess grace my palace without notice at all?"  
  
"Eaylena blushed ever so slightly."  
  
"I am very sorry for doing so, but I come here with a very important mission. And I think I have come at a right time. Your countrymen do not know how to speak straight, your highness. No offense meant, but why is that?"  
  
"No offense taken, princess. Of what you are talking about, I know. But I don't have enough manpower to let my knowledge be known to everyone."  
  
"Eaylena smiled at the frowning Prince."  
  
"That's why I am here, Prince Phillip."  
  
"Phillip's gloomy face suddenly lit up like a child."  
  
"You'll help me? You're not joking? You're ready for a difficult job?"  
  
"Yes, my dear prince."  
  
"The overjoyed Phillip almost hugged Eaylena, but restrained himself from doing so. They started to plan out what and how to do proceed with their mission. They created several programs that they know would help them be successful. Meanwhile, the lunch on the very long dinner table lay forgotten. The two almost forgot to sleep, for it was midnight when they closed the notebook they had been using."  
  
"I can never thank you enough, Princess Eaylena."  
  
"It is I who should thank you, Prince Phillip. Without your concern for your country and cooperation, I couldn't have done it."  
  
"Both of them slept in their separate rooms that night with one thing on mind: their mission shall be fulfilled."  
  
"Yanagi-neechan, could you fast forward the story? I have loads of assignments to do!" Kaoru asked.  
  
"The story won't be the same. It won't have that much content."  
  
"Please, Yanagi-neechan!"  
  
"Oh, alright. I have a date with Recca-kun, anyway. Listen carefully…  
  
"The prince and princess set off to work at dawn. So excited were they that they woke up before the others did. But it was good because most of the country's people woke up before dawn. Prince Phillip and Princess Eaylena went to the schools and taught the children. Soon enough, most kids knew the basics. And before they even knew it, a year had gone by. Nearly everyone in town was now educated enough to teach one another. But Princess Eaylena had been taken ill. So, Prince Phillip brought Princess Eaylena back to Englecia.   
  
"Both have touched each other's life in ways they couldn't imagine. Both Englecia and Filinestica were now comrades. But with what happened to Princess Eaylena, both countries seemed to have an air of sorrow.   
  
"Prince Phillip returned to his country soon after he was convinced that his beloved princess would soon recover. But as if something supernatural had sealed her fate, Princess Eaylena died after a year.  
  
"Princess Eaylena touched your lives as well as mine. She has done everything in her capacity to spread the English language. We all love her. I love her. But as the cherry blossoms die and bloom again every year, the memories of the princess would always remain in our hearts. We shall never forget you, Princess Eaylena."  
  
"Englecia still seemed to be at a lost. But they knew that the only way to thank their dearest princess was to celebrate her life. They held a week long festival for her. They had elecution contests, poetic serenades, grammar and literature contests, and spelling bees.   
  
"Different people won these different contests. Sometimes they had it in groups, sometimes individually. The winners were awarded medals, or trophies, or certificates. They called the week long celebration 'Eaylena week' in honor of Princess Eaylena. Prince Phillip, the Englecians, and the Filinesticans never forgot the beloved Princess. And they knew that she was always with them."  
  
"That's it?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Uh… yeah. You told me to shorten it, right?"  
  
"So, 'Eaylena week' is now officially called 'English week', correct?"  
  
"Yup," Yanagi said, smiling.  
  
"But what happened to Prince Phillip and Princess Eaylena? I mean, before Eaylena died. Did they get married and have a son? A daughter?"  
  
"Well that, my dear Kaoru-kun," Yanagi grinned, "Is another story."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you, Hikaru-chan and Umi-chan! I never could've finished this story if it wasn't for you two!   
  
Standard disclaimers apply. 


End file.
